From the Beginning There Was Us
by LolaBlackx
Summary: "Hi Rick, I'm Kate Beckett. My daddy and mommy are lawyers, so I like law. I want to be a lawyer just like my parents. I like swings and apple juice." she smiled at him. "Oh and I like books and making new friends."
1. Chapter 1

AN: Because Kitty and I were texting too much and we came up with this. One Shot (I think)

Jim placed the Hello kitty backpack on her daughter's shoulders, handed her lunch box and kneeled down. "Have a great first day of school Katie.I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." She looked up when she heard her mom's heels across the floorboard. "Good morning mommy." she ran to her and hugged her mid-section.

"Good morning princess." She kneeled down ad hugged her. "I see daddy already did all the work this morning. I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier. Mommy had a late night at the office."

"That's okay. You get to drive me to school and we can sing a long to the radio like we do every morning before school." Johanna could tell she was excited.

"Of course. First day of third grade. I can tell you're excited."

"Yeah, Lanie's in my class so I'm happy. Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Yes, captain." Johanna grabbed her purse, kissed Jim and took Kate's hand and walked to the car.

Johanna pulled in front of the school. "Now Katie, you know what to do. Behave, be nice and do your best to learn all you can."

"Yes mommy! So I can be a great lawyer like mommy."

"Yes, exactly." She kissed her daughter's forehead and waved goodbye. "See you later sweetheart."

"See ya mommy."

~Break~

Kate waited for her name to be called in the cafeteria. She saw her teacher, Ms. O'Hara pick up her attendance list. She started calling out names. With a Beckett as her last name she was the fourth student called. She stuck her tongue out at Lanie, Javi, Kevin and Jenny who were always called after her. She took her position in line and smiled at her friends. They had all been going to the same small school together since kindergarden. They all knew each other. So she was surprised to hear a "Richard Castle" being called right after her name. She saw a tall, handsome blue eyed little boy get up and walk to place himself right behind herself. Everybody was staring at the new kid. He seemed shy and he intrigued Kate.

In class everybody was in a circle for story time. Kate loved story time. She was proud of her reading level, so she always volunteered to read a chapter along with Lanie who loved books.

Ms. O'Hara took her place. "Alright kids, so today I thought we could do something differently. How about we all say hello to Rick, our newest addition and then give him the chance to tell us a little about himself. Everybody say hi to Rick."

In Unison they all said "Hi Rick." Rick ducked his head.

"Come on Rick, tell us a bit about yourself." Rick just looked at the teacher. "I know you're not shy Rick. Your mom said you're a vibrant and intelligent boy. so show us some of that charisma." she smiled. "Everybody here is your friend."

Kate raised her hand. "Yes Kate?"

"Maybe if a couple of us said something first he won't be shy. That helps, sometimes." Rick smiled at her.

"What a great idea kate. you want to go first?"

"Yeah sure." She stood up and spoke with a confident voice. "Hi Rick, I'm Kate Beckett. My daddy and mommy are lawyers, so I like law. I want to be a lawyer just like my parents. I like swings and apple juice." she smiled at Rick. "Oh and I like books and making new friends." She extended her hand to Rick for a handshake. He shyly took her hand. "Nice to me you."

Rick blushed and looked at her. "Nice to meet you too, Kate."

"Thank you Kate. Now Rick are you ready or do you need someone else to go before you." She smiled at him.

"I think I'm ready." He stood up and rubbed his hands together nervously. "My name is…Richard Castle. I love reading. I want to become a spy but in case that doesn't work out I'll be happy with being a writer." The Class laughed for a moment. He felt more comfortable now. "I like all types of movies and toy airplanes. I hope to make lots of friends here." He took his seat and looked around the circle. Everybody was smiling, with the exception of Javi.

During lunch Kate walked up to Rick who was trying to find a seat to occupy. "Hey there!"

"Hi." He noticed her alarmingly beautiful green eyes and gorgeous curls.

"I came over to see if you wanted to sit with us. There's a seat available now that Will moved to Boston." She smiled innocently at him. She took his hand and pulled him along. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay."

"Guys, like you already know this is Rick."

"Hi guys."

"These are my best friends. Lanie, Javi, Kev and Jenny."

Kevin smiled at him and offered him the seat next to him. "Come on Rick, sit here. welcome to the group."

"Thank you." He relaxed and put his tray of food in front of him. "You guys are really nice." he smiled.

He heard a huff come from Javi. Lanie smacked his arm and spoke. "Well,most of us. Don't worry, he's nice too. He's just grumpy for some reason."

Rick laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Javi."

Javi looked up at him. "It's Javi-er."

Kate saw that Rick was getting uncomfortable. so she spoke. "Come on Javi, he didn't know. I introduced you as Javi." She sent a apologetic smile towards Rick. "Come on, I'm not that hungry. Let's go to recess."

~Break~

Kate got home with a huge smile on her face. Her mother immediately noticed. She kissed her cheeks.

"I'm assuming it was great day at school, judging by that smile on your face."

"Yes it was. I made a new friend today. His name is Rick Castle. Castle. isn't that cool?" She beamed.

"That's great honey."

"Yeah Javi was a little upset, although about what I'm not sure, but he'll come around. Remember how he was when Kev became my friend."

"aww honey, Javi is just jealous. He'll be fine. Come on, let's go eat an wait for your dad to come home."

~Break~

Richard entered the cafeteria looking for Kate. He spotted her with her beanie sitting down with Lanie eating breakfast. He walked over nervously.

"Good morning guys." He smiled down at the girls.

"Rick! Hi!" she stood up and gave him a hug.

Surprised he shyly hugged her back. When she separated from him, they both sat down. Rick reached into his backpack and handed Kate a bottle of apple juice. "This is a thank you, for helping me out yesterday." He suddenly felt strange because of her reaction. "I'm sorry. You like apple juice right? Did I get the wrong brand?"

"No, no. I'm just suprised, yaknow. It's just really nice of you. thank you." she smiled at him for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"You're welcome." He beamed.

What started as a simple gesture of gratitude, became "their thing." From then on, Rick bought her a box of Apple juice everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay THIS is the last chapter. Thank you for the reviewer who pointed out that Rick's name should be Rogers. *Facepalm* But since this is the last chapter I figured I would just leave it as Castle. Thank you for reading. xo

It had been nearly a month and Rick had found his group of friends. Well almost. They did everything together an although he tried he couldn't seem to figure what Javi had against him. That is, until one day at lunch.

Rick had missed breakfast and half of first period because his mom had woken up late and couldn't bring him on time. He saved the apple juice for lunch. He figured Kate would still be thirsty at lunch. He headed to the cafeteria and sat on his regular chair. He was about to reach in for the apple juice but he saw that Kate already had one. He figured Mrs. Beckett placed one in her lunch box. He was disappointed but let it go.

During recess Kate and Rick walked to the swings like they always did. Kate made a quick run to the trash scan to dispose of the apple juice box. Rick wanted to let it go but it bothered him and he wouldn't be able to hide it from Kate for long. She was like a little detective. She eventually found out everything.

"I see your mom packed you a juice box today. Good thing too since I was late." He smiled .

Kate walked closer to him and innocently spoke. "Oh no. My mom hasn't added an apple juice in my lunch box ever since I told her you always bring me one."

"Oh. Then how did you get one today?"

"I was bummed that you weren't here and I waited for a while but you didn't come so I assumed you were going to be at home today." she shrugged. "Anyway, Javi had an extra box of apple juice and since he doesn't like apple juice he gave it to me."

Rick shouldn't really be upset but he was. "if Javi-er, doesn't like apple juice then why would his mom pack one for him?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe he started liking them."

"I'm sure he did." He was upset and Kate could tell.

"Rick, are you mad?"

"No. why would I be mad that Javi-er ruined our apple juice thing?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's not ruined. It was this one time because I was thristy. Next time I'm thirsty I'll drink water or milk. From now on I'm a one-Apple-Juice-supplier-girl." She lightly punch his arm and smiled at hime.

"Okay and I would promise not to be late again, but.."

She cut him off. "Your mom. I get it. It's okay. Come on let's go on the swings. This time don't push me too hard." she teased.

"You're the one who almost threw me off last time." He reached over to one of her pigtails and pulled it lightly.

"Hey!" She reached over and punched his shoulders. This time it wasn't that light.

"Ouch. your tiny fist hurts so much." he joked.

"Duh!" She flexed her arms. "Look at my guns. Strong and stronger." She laughed.

When they arrived at the swings, Kate sat on the middle one. "Come on, push me a little." Kate could swing by herself but she liked when he pushed her. Rick walked back a little to have enough room to push Kate but he accidently hit Javi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Just watch yourself next time."

"Alright, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He knew his voice was a bit too firm but he was upset about the apple juice incident so he felt like Javi deserved it. "What's your problem with me anyway?"

Lanie walked over to Javi and spoke. "It's not you. It's you and Kate. Javi has a crush on her. Now you get why he's upset?"

"Lanie! That's not why. I don't have a crush on Kate." He pouted.

Lanie was getting upset because everybody knew she had a crush on Javi but all he seemed to notice was Kate. "It's so obvious Javi. Just tell Kate so she can pick one of you guys, instead of running around upset all the time and trying to ruin their friendship." Lanie stormed off.

"Lanie wait!" he ran after her. "I'm not upset because of Rick and Kate. It's just that..."

"Come on Javi, if you don't say it, I will." He took Jenny's hand. "you guys are so complicated. Me and Jenny know we'll marry each other in like...you know, when we're like 40 or something. That's why she shares her cookies with me and I color things and give them to her. So just share a cookie with Lanie Javi."

"Ry, he wants to share with Kate. He gave her his apple juice at lunch today. Remember? At least you could've given her something else. Apple juice is Rick's thing. Copycat." Lanie spoke in a sassy tone.

"Yeah, but I hate apple juice. My mom put it there by mistake , so I gave it to Kate. I would rather share my cookies with you and you know I don't share my cookies with anyone. I'll even give you the chocolate chip ones that you love so much." He smiled at him.

"So you like Lanie?" Castle beamed.

"Yeah...I only like Lanie. You know Kate is cute but I liked Lanie ever since she said she loved Dr. Seuss in first grade."

Jenny finally spoke up. "So why were you a meanie to Rick for like the a whole month huh?"

Javi gave him an opologetic look. "Sorry, It was just you came in here giving apple juices and they all seemed to like you a lot so I got scared that they would trade me for you."

Lanie who had been standing there in silence walked to Javi and took his hand. "Come on, let's go get a cookie. I have some in my lunch box." She smiled.

Jenny and Ryan walked over to the open field. Kate just looked at Rick and sat back on the swing.

"Esposito is not that bad after all. Turns out he just had a crush."

"Now it's Esposito?"

"Well I'm not going to call him Javi...it seems swet and he's not real...sweet. He's nice, but not sweet." He laughed. "But he likes Lanie so he'll be a softie soon."

"Yeah. I don't think he is the only one." She smiled at him and got off the swing.

"Yeah Ryan likes Jenny too, but he's already soft." He spoke innocently.

"Yeah he does and you like me." She said very-matter-of factly.

"I..."

She moved near him and kissed his cheek. "I like you too Castle."

Ryan saw Kate kissing Rick and started to sing "Rick and Kate sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Before he could finish Kate yelled back and started running towards him. "Be quiet Kev!"


End file.
